


unusually and exceedingly peculiar

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: a situation in which hecate is the one apologising to mildred and mildred has no idea why because love is love and people can kiss other consenting people,evenMiss Hardbroom





	unusually and exceedingly peculiar

Mildred is skipping down an empty hallway when she sees them, Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle, stood just outside the staffroom, the door behind them barely open. It’s no secret that Miss Pentangle’s visits to the school have become much more regular in recent months. She doesn’t usually stay long, sometimes not even the night, but whenever Mildred does catch a glimpse of her around the grounds, she can’t help feeling happy.

It’s also no secret that Miss Hardbroom doesn’t get many visitors. And although Mildred’s always getting into trouble with her, she is still one of her favourite teachers, and knowing that she does have at least one good friend somehow makes Mildred feel a sense of relief. Because, she supposes, when she thinks about it, she often did used find herself wondering if Miss Hardbroom ever felt lonely. Or if she even had any friends at all.

It’s certainly no secret that Miss Hardbroom has been happier too. It is impossible not to tell. Really, impossible. She’s still strict, of course, but she smiles now. Quite often. And Mildred thinks she has a lovely smile. And, overall, there’s just something a little bit different about her. Good different.  None of the girls in Mildred’s class have been able to put their finger on what it is, but everyone has noticed.

As Mildred gets closer to them, she stops skipping, deciding she would like to stay out of detention tonight. Everything seems significantly quieter now, and she can make out enough of her teacher’s words to realise that she’s saying goodbye to Miss Pentangle. And, oddly, Miss Hardbroom has not yet detected Mildred, who usually can’t walk anywhere around the castle without a looming voice telling her to slow down, or to tie her shoelace, or to “put the burrowing pond mice back outside where they belong please, Mildred.”

Miss Pentangle strokes Miss Hardbroom’s arm, smiling the brightest smile Mildred thinks she’s ever seen anyone give her teacher, and then her teacher smiles back, and Mildred confirms with herself that it really is a lovely smile.

Then Miss Hardbroom tells Miss Pentangle goodbye, before she leans in and kisses her.

Mildred gasps.

She really, _really_ does not mean to. But she couldn’t help it. Miss Hardbroom _kissed_ Miss Pentangle.

Like, a proper kiss. A kiss on the _lips_.

It’s not that there’s anything wrong with it, it’s just, it’s just-

Miss Hardbroom?

_Miss_. _Hard_. _Broom._

And before she can process anything else, she hears those all too familiar words. “Mildred Hubble.”

Only this time, they aren’t looming. And this time, they aren’t even mildly threatening. In fact, they are spoken softly, but also with a hint of worry and more than a hint of shock.

Everyone pauses. And then Miss Pentangle says something else to Miss Hardbroom, Mildred can’t hear what, she’s too busy wondering, worrying, about the words that are to follow the last that previously addressed her. She squeezes Miss Hardbroom’s arm, perhaps to reassure her, before giving her a nod and saying, “I’ll call you when I get back.” Miss Pentangle leaves.

And Mildred is frozen to the spot. And so, it seems, is Miss Hardbroom.

A second goes by before she repeats herself. “Mildred Hubble. I-“

Miss Hardbroom begins to walk towards her, and the suspense is killing her. She definitely was not supposed to see that, that _kiss_. Goodness only knows the trouble she’s going to be in now.

“Mildred.” She stops in front of Mildred, her stance as stiff as ever and Mildred braces herself. “I am so sorry.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Hardbroom, I didn’t mean t- What?” Why is Miss Hardbroom the one apologising? What on earth did she do wrong? Of course, she’s embarrassed, lots of people would be, and she is _Miss Hardbroom_ , but an apology?

Miss Hardbroom is apparently struggling greatly to make eye contact. “I apologise. You weren’t meant to- I- I mean, well I didn’t mean for you to see that.” She stutters, awkwardly.

“It’s… O- kay?” Mildred says, not quite knowing if it’s what she should say.

“No, that was entirely improper. I just- I didn’t see you.” Her teacher is looking completely at the floor now and Mildred can see how much she’s struggling.

“Miss Hardbroom, please don’t be sorry. You make a fantastic couple.” Mildred's never thought of Miss Hardbroom in a relationship before. It’s not like she exactly gives off the vibe of being the relationship type. But if she is in one, of course it's with Miss Pentangle. It makes sense, now that she thinks about it.

Miss Hardbroom looks at her, seemingly very confused. Seemingly lost for words entirely.

“I mean, really, I think it’s great. Brilliant, even.” Mildred tells her, still not knowing if what she’s saying is right. But she sees that after she has said it, the panic seems to fall away from her teacher’s face.

Still not making eye contact, suddenly interested in the ceiling, Miss Hardbroom manages a very slow, very uncertain, “T-thank you.”

Then there is silence. And Mildred wonders if she’s supposed to leave now.

“It’s just,” Miss Hardbroom shakes her head and Mildred freezes once more, “I... I would find it rather- um. It would be incredibly unnecessary and distracting… And… Highly inappropriate if this… If- what you saw were to become a topic of conversation amongst your classmates.”

Mildred sighs in relief, that’s what all the fuss is about? “Don’t worry, Miss, I won’t tell anyone.”

Miss Hardbroom nods. “That would mean a great deal to me. Thank you, Mildred.”

“You can tell Miss Pentangle not to worry either. Your secret is safe with me.”

Miss Hardbroom lets out a small laugh, clearly relieved. And she seems to have regained the ability to make eye contact now too. “Well… I… I have papers mark. I’m sure you have something you should be running along to. Plans to destroy another part of the school, perhaps?”

“Right. See you later, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred says, a little awkwardly, but happily nonetheless, glad that she’s actually left the situation with no detention, no tellings off, Miss Hardbroom didn’t even raise her voice at all. It’s like a mira-

“Mildred Hubble.”

Mildred stops in her tracks, knowing it was far too good to be true. “Yes, Miss Hardbroom?” She answers, turning back around.

“How many times do I have to tell you to always ensure that your shoelaces are properly tied?”

Another sigh of relief and Mildred is already bending down to fix her shoe. “Right. Sorry, Miss Hardbroom.” When she stands, waiting for approval, Miss Hardbroom smiles, and then she gently nods. Mildred resumes walking, and when she finally turns the corner, she continues to skip down the corridor, a content smile on her face.


End file.
